


Mr. Postman

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [9]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first application.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Postman

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 90. (Posted to LJ on January 9) Request from lilithisbitter. Prompt: rejection letter.  
> Awesome Inst-a-beta by hllangel.

It’s not like Billy can’t handle rejection.

After all he’s had plenty of experience, going back to the first choosing up of kick-ball teams in the third grade.

OK, maybe he doesn’t take it especially well. There’s usually cursing, throwing things, frothing at the mouth, followed by a nice long brood. Yeah, rejection sucks, but he takes it like a super-villain and ends up laughing maniacally.

Except for that first response from Bad Horse, when he stayed in his cellar for two weeks, not even coming out to do laundry.

Rejection was bad enough, but a form letter really hurt.


End file.
